


Giddy up!

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering thoughts while Napoleon watches Illya exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheilasmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheilasmiles).



 

There’s nothing I enjoy more than a supple and flexible form, be it in the shape of a young lady walking by or that of my partner working on the horse. That’s a pommel horse, not the four legged version. However, I have seen Illya riding high in the saddle and that’s a very satisfying vision as well.

 

While others are out visiting family or watching a sports game, our Sunday is filled with routine. After you’ve been an agent for a while, the lines blur from one day to the next. If there hadn’t been a display of Easter candy right beside the check-out counter yesterday morning, I would have not even had a clue it was Easter today. You spend a few days in the belly of the whale and try to keep one day from bleeding into the next. It wasn’t actually a whale, but you know what I mean.

 

Knowing my partner’s propensity for sweet things, I managed to get the bag into the car and then into the apartment we share without him suspecting anything. After out workout, I would casually suggest that we head out for some dinner and then would surprise him with his treats. I anticipated a long, sweet and sticky bout of lovemaking afterward.

 

Until then, I was content with watching his body fly over the horse, swinging his legs in wide arcs that made my throat tighten and forced me to cross my legs to keep my erection under wraps as it were.

He suddenly froze in a perfect handstand. Then slowly and subtly, his weight shifted from two arms to one and the world seemed to stop. Or maybe it was just my heart.

 

Then he was moving again and I remembered how to blink. To hell with the women walking by, I knew what I liked.

 

A few more leg swings and scissors and he flew into a well-planted dismount. He held his arms wide for silence applause, then dropped them and walked towards me. His skin was glistening with sweat and his tee shirt and shorts clung to him in an almost obscene manner. I sort of envied them at the moment.

I tossed him a towel as he got closer and decided that, given half the chance, I’d rip those clothes from him and… “That was quite a show,” I said, surprised to find that the ability for speech hadn’t entirely escaped me. Up to that moment, I wasn’t quite sure. “Let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner… after I can walk, of course.”

 

He grinned and rubbed at his sweat-darkened hair with a towel. “Okay, if you must, but to be honest, I sort of needed to.” He looked a little sheepish at the admission.

 

“Oh, why’s that?”

 

“While you were showering this morning, I found a huge bag of candy and ate it.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“I did and enjoyed every tasty bite. However, I thought I’d best do something to counter it.” A thought suddenly occurred to him. “You weren’t save that candy for anything, were you?”

 

“Not really, you just found it sooner than I meant you to.” I tried to couch my face in meaningful disapproval, but that only works with people who don’t know me. “You will, of course, have to make it up to me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“And what do you have in mind?”

 

The Cheshire cat has nothing on me. I grinned and started to sing softly, “Oh baby, let me be your loving pommel horse.”

 

“Not exactly the same, but—“ Illya waggled his eyebrows and let me just go on the record here and now, a man can’t die from a scissor mount, but it will make him appreciate life that much more in the morning.

 


End file.
